A Night in Gilneas
by Super Pop
Summary: Night has to help her brother and father get their people to safety. Unforeseen events start turning up everywhere, and no one is safe anymore. Will it be too much for them, or will they be able to start a new life, safe and out of harms' way?


**Hello everyone. :) I'm pretty excited about this World of Warcraft book. I'm telling it from the story of one of the characters! It's going to be really cool, but it's pretty much right out of the game, so pretty much none of this is my idea... well, besides the character. :P I hope you like it!**

* * *

I was always afraid the undead would get through the walls. I was afraid of the coming civil war, afraid for my family. My father and brother are both so brave, but sometimes I wish they would just worry about themselves every once in a while instead of all of Gilneas. Of course, being the King and Prince, that was never going to happen. They probably didn't even know I was still alive. I had run away from home a long time ago, and lived with my friend Loren. To help keep my identity a secret, we came up with a new name for me. Night Rose. Everyone calls me Night, but my brother and father have never found out I was their runaway.

I wipe a tear from my eye as I think about it. Then I shake myself out of it as I hear Liam, my brother, speaking to his men. "We protected Gilneas from the Scourge. We protected Gilneas during the Northgate rebellion. We will protect Gilneas from whatever this new threat may be." New threat? What was he talking about? "Stand ready, guards! We don't know how many intruders we're dealing with, but the Headlands are overrun and we're cut off from the harbor towns. Expect to be outnumbered." I swallow. This new threat sounds dangerous. And Liam obviously doesn't know what it is yet. How did they even hear about this anyway? This new... threat. I run up to him as he finishes his speech. "I want the perimeter secured and the gates manned by two guards at all times. No one gets in, no one gets out."

"Prince Liam, what's going on?" I ask, bowing deeply. It was considered rude for anyone to speak to the royal family without bowing first. He turns and looks down at me from his grey horse.

"What are you even still doing here, citizen? Haven't you heard? The city's under complete lockdown." I cross my arms and I can feel my eyebrows scrunch together.

"My name is Night. And no, I haven't heard. Do you know why that is?" He sets his jaw and glares at me. He's probably deciding whether to have me get out of his sight or have someone cut off my head for how I'm speaking to him. He takes a deep, calming breath.

"Just go see Lieutenant Walden, he'll give you further directions for evacuation." He turns back to his guards. Lucky for me I know most of the people in this city, so I don't have to look like an idiot asking who Lieutenant Walden is. I jog past his little army and down an ally. I remember that Lieutenant Walden usually mans the gate, and I take a left at the end of the dark street. I stop. My eyes widen, and I slowly put my hand up to my mouth. 3 bodies are on the ground, loose papers and crows flying around them. I hurry to the one without a helmet, and I can tell it's Lieutenant Walden. I scare away the crows and kneel down next to him, gently turning him over. He has a bald head, and his eyes are staring up blankly. Deep claw marks run through his body, blood still slowly seeping through his destroyed clothes. I can't help but think that I have to tell Liam. Suddenly I hear a scream, and swords clashing. I turn and sprint back the way I had come, my violet hair waving behind me. I'm so glad I don't wear dresses like some of the other women. My boots pound against the brick as I go back down the ally to where Liam and his task force had first been. What I see is utter chaos. The guards are scattered, the villagers are running around frantically, and Liam is facing 2 of the most horrible things I've ever seen. They're hunched over, and they stand on two legs like humans, but they look exactly like wolves. They are all different shades of grey, at _least_ 50, and they have long claws on their fingers, and their feet aren't feet at all; they're paws. I jump to Liam's defense as they swing at him, and slash through one with my dagger, then pound the other one with the butt of my axe. They both go limp on the ground. Liam and I stand there for a second, breathing heavily, and finally he turns to me for the second time that day.

"You're not one to hide in the face of danger, are you?" He cracks a small smile. My hands are on my knees and I look up at him, still on his horse.

"Never." This makes his smile widen.

"Very well then. Would mind helping me with a few of these?" I nod, and he continues. "Good. These beasts are called Worgen. My father had warned me that Archmage Arugal's creations had run amok." He takes on a faraway expression. "But where are they coming from...?" He shakes his head and gets back to the point. "I suppose it doesn't matter. Help my guards make quick work of them. We'll show them what we Gilneans are made of!" He says proudly. "And while you're out there, I need your help with the villagers and getting them to safety. At least out of Merchant Square. The civilians aren't safe here anymore. Not even inside their homes. We're doing our best to stop the worgen from getting indoors, but their numbers are too great. Help us evacuate the homes here. My father's army in the prison district will be able to better protect them." I nod again, but I've gotten my breath back. Years of training is the best way to gain stamina, I'll tell ya that.

"Of course, Liam. I'll come back when I've cleared everyone else out." I don't bother kneeling as I hurry away. There's no time. And besides, what's _he _going to do? Have me put in prison where the guards would be able to protect me? I don't think so. I hurry around the square, pounding on peoples doors, telling them to get to the prison district where they'll be safe. That's when the first worgen attacked.

* * *

**Please tell me if you liked it! Or you can tell me if I should just stop here, 'cause it's honestly not going anywhere. :P I'm totally open to totally honest criticism. So lay it on me, guys. I want to make this better for you. :)**


End file.
